1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly is about a minimized optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the popularization of portable electronic devices with camera functionalities, it has elevated the demand for optical system. The photosensitive element of ordinary optical system is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). Besides, as the advancement in semiconductor devices manufacturing technology, the pixel size of the photosensitive element is gradually minimized, and the optical systems make a development about the high pixel field by degrees. Therefore, it increases daily the demand of the quality of the image.
Conventional optical systems of portable electronic devices usually adopt six lenses or seven lenses structure as main structure. However, since the pixel of the portable electronic devices continuously raises, and more end-users are demanding for cameras having large aperture, which is equipped with functionalities such as low light mode or night mode. The conventional optical image capturing systems may not be sufficient to meet those advanced photography requirements.
Therefore, it is an important issue about how to effectively increase the amount of light admitted into the optical image capturing system and further elevate the image quality thereof.